


What the Hell?

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-30
Updated: 2005-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fans of Duel Monsters have started writing Real Person slash fic...with the world's top duelists as the stars. Word spreads, and eventually, the high-ranking duelists themselves find out that there is smut out there written about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Hell?

**Author's Note:**

> For a 'Truth or Drabble' challenge. I chose drabble and got this plot bunny. XD  
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, in fact, they own me. XD  
> 

Normally, he ignores the school's pitiful excuse for a computer room. As far as he's concerned, they're not fit enough to run preschool processors. But something causes him to glance beyond the door that was left ajar to see a certain blond with wide eyes staring at something out of his sight, a computer monitor he reasons.

Seeing a perfect opportunity to kill some time, Seto walks inside and closes the door behind him.  
His eyes turn to the blond when he hears the boy talking to himself. He muses it's like a dog howling at the moon.

"I can't believe she wasn't pulling my leg! What the hell is this?!"  
"Find you really were adopted from the pound, mutt?"  
Jounouchi glares at Seto, managing to hide the fact that the brunet scared the hell out of him.  
"Shut up, Kaiba! It's nothing!"  
"Then what has your fur in a ruffle, mongrel?" Seto leans down to read the screen, in spite of the protesting teen trying to cover it.

Seto blinks. What the hell?  
He glances to Jounouchi who is currently red in the face and staring hard at a crack on the floor.

Jounouchi squawks when he feels a mouth on his ear. Hands hold him firm when he tries to pull away. He can't help but moan when his neck is kissed and sucked on. Then it's over.

"The author's right, you are sensitive there."  
Jounouchi's jaw drops. Seto smirks and heads back for the door.

The blond looks at the screen and grins. "Maybe she's right about Kaiba too."

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
